


A Knight With Her

by FantasyChic



Series: Knight night [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A lot of inaccurate history, AU, Damon in here so expect A LOT of sarcasm, Elijah's here so protect your hearts, F/M, I ship kalijah and datherine so hard the rocks see green, If TO was mine all the Mikaelson kids and kalijah would be alive, If TVD was mine it would not be on it's last season alas, dont like dont read, i can't choose between kalijah or datherine HELP, sorry for the bad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: In a far away land so long ago that even the earth forgot, there lived a Princess. With this Princess lived two men that she was to be loved by. If you were the Lady, which would you choose to be loved by: The Dark Knight or The King of Hearts. Blue or brown, Nobility or royalty. Hard choice, not for the princess, for this is how she came to meet both men...Coming Soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mejor es levantarse de la vida como de un banquete, ni sediento ni borracho.  
> It is best to rise from life as from a banquet, neither thirsty nor drunken.  
> Aristotle

**Bulgaria**

 

 _Katerina_ looked from father to _Alex_ who had just come in from calling mother.

"Forgive me, father. Could you say that again?"  _Andrei Petrov_ shifted uncomfortably on his throne, he looked to this and that way as if to flee. Before his grace could do so however, his wife and Queen entered the throne room.  _Nadia_  had chosen to forgo her heavy cloak, and her crown, her blonde hair pinned up in her preferred coiffure. Alexander owed to his mother like all the rest as she ascended the seven steps to the throne. Nadia sat on her throne, ignoring the whispers of the court. Nadia was never traditional, she would not kiss her husbands feet. They were equals, were they not.

"I said that we shall have a banquet, in honor of our victory in battle with _Alexi_." Andrei looked at his wife in time to see her wince. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. She did not like to be reminded of Russia.

"Will the  _Mikaelsons_ be joining us, father. I have lots to discuss with  _Niklaus_." Katerina could not believe that Alex could be so careless, she glared at him. Thankfully father was too distracted by mother to notice the strange name. Mother was not, and she had a frown on her face.

 

"Yes, my son. If it was not for _Mikael's_  army the rebels and Al-"Andrei looked at Nadia

"And the Russians would of won. You fought bravely Alexander, you will have much to talk with with your fellow soldiers."

"Katerina, perchance you and _Natalia_ will converse with lady  _Rebekah_. Did you hear ,my love, that she is to be married to  _Mathew_ of the royal house of Frankia." Andrei dropped his wife's hand, he had won a lot of wars and a lot of the surrounding lands were now part of Bulgaria. The King had no such luck on the issue of Matrimony. When ever he brought it up, or rather Nadia brought it up an he tried his best to shoot it down. Nadia made him lose a war that he had never thought he would ever be on the losing end of: The war of the bed chamber. His Queen was a vixen, and unlike other wars he did not mind too much to fight it again and again. Andrei never lost. 

"My love-" Nadia cut him off with a glare. Nadia knew that we would never say no to her at court. 

"Husband, Katerina's 17th name day is soon. Alex is married though not ready, Natalia's 13th name day is in a fortnight." Alex glared at his mother how dare she say he is not ready he was by her side his whole life, he had married  _Haley_ out of duty to her. If the rules of royal matrimony did not dictate who he could and could not marry, then  _Camille_ would be the future Queen. Alex ruffled little _Bogdan_ 's hair, kissed little _Elena_ , and rubbed his wife's belly. Soon little one, soon. Then with the swiftness of a wolf he left the throne room. Cami soothed the monster in him that threatened to came out and rip everything in site to shreds when he was angry. Alex found himself in the kitchen, he chased them all out except her. 

"Andrei, you and i will not live eternally, my brother will not stay defeated for long. Nor will the monarchs of Britannica, we need to make ties with them in fact I already took it upon myself-"

"What have you done Nadia!" The King sprang from his seat and glared at the Queen. Nadia was a bit surprised for Andrei was not a violent man, but he only simply glared at her. So she quickly schooled her features.

"I have proposed a union between our Dearest Katerina and Natalia to the _Princess Elijah_ and _Henrick_." Silence.

"And King Mikael and Queen Esther have accepted my proposal " **_Slap._**  

                                                                                                                  **Mikaelson camp-Bulgaria**

   Elijah had had to work extra hard to make sure that Niklaus got his food. Since the war was all but won, as King Alexi and the Bulgarian rebels had not had agreed to the Treatise (which had still to be penned). father had insisted on Trevor to resume his duties as Elijah's guard. _Trevor_ was loyal to the king and detested everything farther did. Father abhorred Niklaus, and Niklaus had often insulted Trevor at court. Niklaus exacerbated his hate of him by openly courting Rose, Trevor's betrothed. Rose was a lady, but still a woman at best. Niklaus had broken many a union with false promises and lies.

"Nik!" Henrick ran to Niklaus

**Author's Note:**

> THis is sooooooooo short but if you give me feedback then i'll add the rest, every chapter focuses on three different stories/places and every story on two different countries (AKWH is Bulgaria and Britania)


End file.
